


Knots and pleasure

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, F/M, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Smut, excuse the crappy writing, he tries but he's too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: Kuroneki is the sweetest guy anyone knows, but sometimes he has thoughts, urges that he tries to keep hidden, until Touka is willing to let him experiment.Basically, Kaneki dominates Touka, but has trouble keeping up the act.





	Knots and pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to see a fic with dominant Kuroneki, so I tried.  
> Excuse any mistakes.  
> Also there are two people on this account, one starts their work with three stars at the top, then there's me - Touken trash.

He doesn't know how he managed to get her into this situation. Why did she agree? Bossy, demanding, strong Touka-chan agreeing to surrender all her power was something he thought he'd never see. Mind you, he never thought he would bring up the idea, thirsting over it. Thoughts that kept him up at night, imaging all the things he could do to her, give her. After all, giving is better than receiving.

Binding the ropes slowly on her bare body, he wondered how she felt. Her face showed barely any emotion, though he could sense her anticipation, unsure of whether it was positive or not. She must have been slightly amused though, as she called him a Boy Scout after tying so many knots. He took a step back to admire his work.

Touka, naked, intricate knots decorating her body, and Kaneki, fully clothed. Their situation looked downright kinky, like something out of a porno. Though he probably should have chosen to wear something more suitable for this experience of sorts, as he was clad in his green hoodie, and some jeans. He really didn't prepare for this, he was using black rope he found somewhere, though he was happy it could be useful. The whole thing was spur of the moment, she found his book (which she scoffed at) and while he explained, red-faced and ashamed, she gave her permission. This was the most sexual thing they'd ever done (so far), but he knew it would go well. Each time they had sex was more mind-blowing than the last.

He blushed, staring at the ropes against her hands, the way her back arched and the amplification of her breasts. His eyes were trained on her two mounds, and Touka could sense his reluctant approach. He didn't know what to do. This was reliving, in some way.   
'You really are bad at this.' She deadpanned, willing for her slight flush to disappear. He couldn't see that, otherwise it takes out the purpose of her teasing him. She watched as his cheeks turned even darker, before commenting   
'So this is how a dominant Kaneki does things.' Somehow his face managed to go redder, and she sighed, he really was terrible at this.

He shyly touched her breasts, squeezing them experimentally, then harder, cupping them and pinching both nipples. She groaned, arching her back more, fuelling him with confidence. Shedding his meekness, he allowed himself to encapsulate a nipple, using his tongue to roll it while the other hand flicked the neglected partner. He continued sucking, then alternated, keeping his eyes on her pleasure-contorted face. He stayed on her boobs a long time, with a fixation she'll never understand. He touches the small mole, and she gasps, rubbing her thighs together.

She gave him a hazy look, already so worked up.   
'Please.' She weakly asked, lifting her hips to his and averting her eyes.  
Kaneki let out a groan, then a chuckle.  
'Wow, Touka-chan, I've only just started, and you're already begging.'

He wondered if he was being too harsh on her, but by the way her body let out an adorable full body blush, with a small gasp and a more frantic rut of her hips he guessed he said the right thing. Honestly, he doesn't know how the whole dominating thing works, but so far it's proving worth it.

She threw him a needy look, her hips grinding against him, making Kaneki strain in his jeans. He heard small whimpers from her, knowing she was relieving her arousal. Tutting to himself, he pushed her hips down, finding joy in the frustrated look in her eyes, and the glare she sent his way.  
'If you want more, Touka-chan, you'll have to beg.' At this point, the -chan on the end of her name seemed like a death sentence.   
'Please, Kaneki.' He closed his eyes focusing solely on her voice, he never knew how wanton she could make his name sound.   
'More.' His voice was deep, almost sadistic. He wanted to see how much further she would go. She begged a bit more, irritation building up. So he had a taste of power and now he revelled in it.

As if sensing her annoyance, he swiped two fingers across her wetness, coaxing her. He did it again, harder, and she gasped.   
'Please, K-Kaneki, please.' She let out a moan, pressure building up. Satisfied, he slipped a finger into her, and she moaned again. All too soon one finger wasn't enough so he added another one, stretching her out. He kept working her, her groans making him ache with need. Wanting to hear more, he plunged in a third one, almost a fourth.

Her hands thrashed under her back, which was gleaming with a sheen of sweat. Her mouth was coaxed in her saliva, which he licked off, while kissing her, with her moaning against his mouth. The ropes added a friction that didn't hurt, but intensified the experience, making her more aroused. Knowing Touka was close to orgasm, he curled and twisted his fingers, loving the way she screamed his name. She clenched around them, and in the last moment he replaced his fingers with his mouth, sucking her clit so harshly she convulsed in seconds. He swallowed every last drop of her, not stopping till she came again, and once more.

After he was done 'preparing her' (which was really just overstimulation, that he read about in a book, and wanted to try on her) she was left a tear stained mess, hair sticking everywhere, and a hanging mouth. She regarded him with half-lidded eyes, with a desperation he's sure matched his own, as seeing her like that was a major turn on, and his pants were hurting. He kissed her on the lips, and swiped her clit, making her grow wet again. She was trembling with overstimulation, or need, or both.

He stroked her head, placing an affectionate kiss on her sweat streaked forehead.   
'You're doing so well, Touka.' He never uses her name without the honorific, but he thought now was a suitable time. He had never pushed her this hard before, but it was clear she was receiving it well, as if a challenge to overcome.   
'I think you're prepared now.'

The air darkened as Kaneki unzipped his jeans, taking them off completely. He hovered over her, grinding his thinly-clothed erection on her exposed sex, listening to her choked out moan. She grew even more wet, moaning from the simplest touches. He slowly took off his underwear, exposing his girthy length, watching as Touka's breathing grew erratic with need and her eyes were heavy with lust. As he got closer, he looked at Touka's flushed cheeks, and wondered how she'd look around his cock.

He licked his lips at the thought, deciding to be selfish for once. A startled gasp came from her as Kaneki held his hips in front of her, with a false confidence, dick in front of her mouth. Touka felt chills down her spine as Kaneki commanded   
'Suck.' She felt a pang in her stomach, Kaneki was really turning her on. He wasn't being the shy book-reader anymore, instead taking on what seemed to be a whole different persona.

Touka slowly took him in her mouth, deciding what to do.  
'Make me cum with your mouth.' He egged her on. That was all the encouragement she needed, and she hollowed her mouth as she began to suck his cock, experimenting, teasingly blowing on his balls, knowing she wasn't allowed to use her hands (they were tied up, anyway). She decided to please him a bit more, before she scraped the flesh with her teeth, as revenge for tricking her.   
'H-hey!' He shrieked letting down his act. His eyes darkened, and Touka could feel the atmosphere change.   
His voice was deeper, or at least, so she thought   
'What was that for, Touka-chan?'   
He thrust into her mouth, groaning as she made a choking sound. He wanted to ask if she was okay, but he knew that wasn't the point. Touka closed her eyes as she sucked him off, alternating between taking him whole, running a teasing tongue down his length (to which he growled in response) and sucking the head, lapping up precum. She left an affectionate kiss on the head, watching how his eyes closed and his breaths turned into pants. He grabbed her head, and she could see he was holding back, even though she could feel the tightening in his stomach. She released him with a pop, ignoring his loud disapproval.   
'Use me.' She said, before taking him into her mouth once again, adding no further commentary. He was momentarily confused, until she gave a harsh suck and he jerked his hips in response. Understanding what she meant, he gripped her hair tighter, and shallowly thrusted his hips. Touka sucked harder, determined to make him cum. He moaned loudly as his hips rutted against her mouth with no rhythm, riding out his orgasm. She smirked, delighted that she met his demands, and that she got a reward out of it. His blood was good at the chapel, but his cum was even sweeter. He sensed her smirk, however, and pulled out, as if knowing why, semen drizzling over her neck and stomach, contrasting with the black rope. She let out a quiet sound of objection.

Recovering his breath, he opened his eyes, gasping at the sight of the most beautiful woman in front of him, covered in his essence. Somehow that made her even more beautiful. He swiped some cum on his fingers, letting her lick it, as a thanks for indulging him, and his selfishness. The sight of her lips on his fingers, tongue wrapped round to take as much cum as possible, made him hard again.   
'Hard already,' she teased, though it came out more breathy than it was supposed to, her arousal seeping through. The residue from his previous teasing, and seeing him like this made her desperate for him. They shared a look of understanding before he climbed off her, poising his shaft at her entrance as she nodded her confirmation.

She lied on the bed as he stood, slamming into her. He gave her a limited time to adjust, before pulling back, only the tip inside of her, and ramming into her. They kept this up as their moans grew louder, eyes rolling into the back of his head as she threw hers back, back arching as much as she could manage. She couldn't keep her moans quiet, the use of her hands being the only thing that worked in past endeavours. Kaneki wasn't complaining however, the sound of her moans only turned him on more, knowing he was the only person who could make her feel this way.

He latched his hands onto her clit, rubbing just the right way, and Touka's vision burst white. He followed right after her, breathing heavy. They were both completely drained, Kaneki collapsing onto her, though she didn't mind the extra weight. They were pressed against each other, him still inside her, and both relished the feeling, as tiredness slowly overcame them.

Touka was spent, breathing shallow, and Kaneki used whatever energy he had left to pull out, hands taking a long time as they sloppily untied the ribbon, as if in a trance. He managed to free her, throwing the rope on the floor and giving her a lazy peck on the lips, wrapping an arm around her. Sleep lulled them both, and before drifted off completely he swore he heard Touka say   
'It's your turn next.'


End file.
